


Fiducia

by madasthesea



Series: Fure [4]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Mistrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attolia still has a few misgivings about her new husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiducia

“What are you trying to do, Thief?” Attolia hissed. The door she’d just stormed through slammed shut behind her.

“I’m not a thief anymore,” he said, bitterness belying the innocent expression on his young face.

“And yet your loyalty seems to lie with the Queen of Eddis rather than your own wife!”

Eugenides scowled, pushing himself out of the chair he’d been lounging in.

“If you’re referring to the incident in court this morning, I assure you, I was not trying to—“

“I don’t _care_ what you were _trying_ to do. I care that the entire court, _my_ entire court, saw you publically dismiss and override my decision in favor of the Eddisians,” she snapped.

“I wasn’t in favor of them because they’re Eddisians, I was trying to make the logical choice! They’d been robbed in our lands by _our_ ,” he emphasized the word, shooting her a pointed look, _"_ soldiers and you weren’t going to compensate their losses.”

“I see that you’ve conveniently forgotten that they refused to tell me what they were doing in _my_ country,” she reminded him.

“They’re merchants, Irene. They were trading their goods,” he said tiredly, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

“You don’t know that.”

“We’re not at war with Eddis anymore! Why does it matter?” Eugenides shouted.

“Because the only reason Attolia isn’t at war with Eddis, is because she sent her one-handed thief to marry me or kill me,” Irene said, low and furious.

Gen stared at her, face impassive, but paler than usual.

“Do you wish you’d chosen differently?” He asked, the pain leaking into his voice.

“I’m not… No. No, I don’t,” she answered unsteadily. He came closer, slow and gently like he didn’t want to frighten her.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you can trust me?” He whispered, allowing her to see his earnestness. She met his eyes for a long moment, then turned away, smoothing her dress as if it’d been wrinkled in the fight.

“Just once more,” she said, quiet and ashamed. “As always.”

Eugenides smiled, humorless and self-deprecating. “You can trust me,” he repeated.

She froze, glancing briefly over her shoulder. She left.


End file.
